Spiked
by ULTIMAX-001
Summary: Nothing can go wrong at a barn party. There is no harm in a drink, is there? What if that one drink reveals hidden desires? How should a pony deal with them? Recently edited to fix a plot hole (no pun intended) Let me know what you think?
1. Ch 1: Desire

It was nighttime, but it wasn't late. A party was being held at Apple Acres in The Apple family barn. Pinkie Pie suggested that this would be a perfect night for a barn party. After all, there wasn't a reason not to have one. The party guest list consisted of all of the Elements of Harmony: Pinkie Pie and Applejack of course, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy and Princess Twilight Sparkle. Spike was there as well, along with Princess Luna. Princess Celestia was invited but could not attend. Discord was invited as well but for some reason could not be reached. However the case, the party was still on.

The Ponies all arrived with goodies and games to occupy their time. If the party went on too late, Applejack set aside blankets just in case. Spike assisted with placing the snacks and drinks on a serving table. Rarity brought in a decorative punch bowl. It was delivered to her from the Crystal Empire. If the lighting is just right it can project a prism of brilliant colors. When used it turns the liquid crystal clear, no matter what the beverage is or the color. It was quite the center piece and the party was an ideal opportunity for Rarity to show it off. A generous gesture from the element of generosity.

Spike had offered to mix the punch. It was an effort to impress the ever gorgeous Rarity. He began mixing in all of the beverages that he brought over; Apple cider, fizzy lime soda, and a bit of mint abstract. He noticed that there was a brown glass bottle that has yet to be used. He knew not where it came from. He opened it and sniffed it. It was a fruity aroma, sweet and full. He tasted and enjoyed its taste. He poured the entire bottle into the mixture.

Applejack brought out a platter of baked Apple confections. Rainbow Dash flew over to see what all she made. There were apple cupcakes, baked apple chips with spicy apple dip, and a bowl of apple candies. Rainbow Dash investigates the platter thoroughly.

"Anything wrong," Applejack asked.

"Oh, nothing, I guess," said Rainbow Dash.

"You guess?"

"Well, do you have any nachos?"

"Nachos?"

"Yeah, nachos! With cheese and lettuce, and tons of sour cream. Oh, and we can't have nachos without salsa."

"Rainbow, 'ah have chips and dip right here."

"Yeah, but nachos are much cooler than apple chips," she said floating as she donned her trendy sunglasses.

"Listen here, Rainbow Dash. If you want some nachos you can mosey on over to yer own kitchen and fetch it yerself." Applejack pulled on Rainbow Dash's tail and brought herself face to face with her. "But as long as you're here, yer gonna have to jest deal with it!"

She grabbed Rainbow's glasses and started to wear them, taunting Rainbow Dash.

"Hey give those back," Rainbow exclaimed.

"Tell ya what, sugar puff," Applejack said as she folded her hooves. "If'n ya'll can grab these away from me, not only will I give 'em back, I'll make you a nacho dinner,"

"You're on," Rainbow said launching at Applejack who carelessly dodged her attempt.

The two playfully carry on. Meanwhile, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy helped setting the decorations.

"Gosh, I just really really REALLY like setting up decorations," Pinkie Pie said zipping around placing streamers and banners. "Especially when, they're party decorations! Woohoo!"

"It is fun," said the ever so shy Fluttershy.

"FUN? It's FUNTASTIC! Because decorations are the sign of a PARTY! And what is a party without BALLOONS?"

"Balloons? Oh, um, ok…"

"What's the matter, Fluttershy? You don't like balloons?"

"Oh, well, it's not that. It's just um-"

"We can't have a party without balloons. Balloons make ponies HAPPY!"

"Oh, yes, I suppose you're right, it's just that, um, I-"

"You know what the absolutely positively wonderfully BEST thing about balloons is?" Pinkie grabbed a red balloon between her hooves and began to squeeze it.

"Um, please don't do what I think, you're gonna do?" Fluttershy hid under her wings.

"What? I was just gonna make a balloon animal. See? Isn't it so cute?" Pinkie held up a balloon bunny rabbit.

"Oh. For a second, there, I thought you were going to pop it."

"POP IT! GREAT IDEA!"

Pinkie Pie took a pin and popped the balloon sending the skittish Fluttershy flying through the roof.

Princess Twilight and Princess Luna walked toward the punch bowl to grab refreshments. Spike is still stirring the mix.

"How's it going Spike," Twilight asked.

"The punch is ready for consumption," he said. "Here have a taste."

"That's strange," Luna said. "This looks like water. I thought you said this was punch."

"It is," Spike exclaimed pouring Princess Luna a glass. "It's this bowl Rarity brought. It's crystal magic or something. I just hope I did a good job mixing. I kinda wanted to impress Rarity."

"By mixing punch?" Princess Twilight said.

"Well, yeah! I gotta start somewhere."

"Oh Spike."

The two Princesses took a sip and enjoyed the taste. They quickly emptied their glasses.

"Wow Spike that was delicious," Twilight said.

"Indeed, and served in such...enchanting party ware," Luna reveled.

"Gee, thanks!"

With that, the party was underway. The ponies drank and ate, drank and played, drank and sang, and drank some more. The more the Ponies drank the more they let go of themselves. They were having fun. But even at the peak of their delight they kept drinking. They were beginning to stray further from themselves than ever before. Their words were slurred and their motor skills have digressed. They were possessed. The party had simmered down and some of the ponies stumbled off on their own.

Applejack stammered to the kitchen. She wanted a glass of water but by the time she got there she forgot why she was there. The confused pony grabbed a nearby oven mitt and placed it on top of her hat. "Mmmthere, that's much better," she said. The "hat" did not stay in place and fell to the floor. She bent down to pick it up, dodging an attack by the sneaky Rainbow Dash, who crashed into the wall.

"Who's there? Oh it's you Rainber Dash."

"Dang it," Rainbow said laughing.

Applejack suddenly remembered why she came into the kitchen and fixed her and Rainbow Dash a glass of water.

"Here ya go, ya galloping galoot. Drink up"

"Thanks...hey Rainbow-er-AJ. What's going on? I feel weird."

"'Ahdunno. But it feels kinda good."

"Yeah, it does. Ya galloping grapefruit!"

"What?"

"Huh?"

The two shared a heartfelt laugh. Applejack, remembering the deal she made earlier, decided to give back Rainbow's glasses, forfeiting the bet.

"Aw don't quit," Rainbow pleaded.

"Naw, its fine *burp*. 'Ah don't mind making you nachos. 'Ah like nachos. We could make 'em together!"

"Wow, dats really cool of you BJ-OJ-MJ...AJ."

Rainbow Dash reached out to grab her glasses but lost her balance, falling on top of Applejack. The two fillies shared a laugh. Rainbow stopped to look at Applejack looking back at her. The two felt each other's heartbeats syncing as one. Rainbow Dash gazed deeply into Applejack's eyes. She moved closer to her face. Rainbow tried to go in for a kiss but was hesitant. Applejack met her halfway tasting her breath. Their lips danced around each other waiting for their warm embrace. Each was waiting to see who would give in first. Even as lovers they are rivals. Finally Rainbow Dash's lips met with Applejacks. Their heartbeats began to race. They embraced each other's hooves and continued their passionate intimacy, not knowing of course that they were being spied on by Rarity.

Rarity peered into the kitchen unnoticed by Applejack and Rainbow Dash. She was watching the two kissing on the floor. She was shocked and excited. "How scandalous," she thought. She kept watching them, adamantly. She bit her bottom lip when Rainbow Dash started to kiss Applejack's neck.

"Oh, Rainbow dear, show some restraint," she said to herself. "You work much too quickly."

Spike stumbled over toward Rarity who somehow made his way out of the barn. His vision was blurred but he recognized Rarity's shape and color. He wobbled over to her.

"HeyRarity," he carelessly yelled in close proximity of her.

"Spike! Shhh," she harshly whispered, trying not to disturb the kitchen escapades.

Spike could hear noises coming from the kitchen.

"Hey what's going on in there?"

"Spike don't!"Rarity tried to stop him but in an effort to do so she tripped over herself. She too was dizzy.

"Rarity, what are they doing?"

"Oh Spike, well you see, when two ponies like each other very much-"

"Oh, yeah, they have sex. I read one of Twilight's books about it"

"Spike! Language," Rarity said over uncontrollable laughter. Spike also began to laugh. "They're not having sex…yet. They are just…loving…each other. Dancing and swirling around in a storm of passion on this open plain called fate. It is simply romantic, is it not?"

"But wait, shouldn't that happen between a boy pony and a girl pony?"

Rarity began to laugh harder. Spike's naïve observation tickled the pony.

"Rarity, I still don't get what's so funny," Spike said laughing at her.

"Oh, Spike, you are simply too cute for words!"

"Oh, really?" Spike said bashfully. "I think you're pretty cute, too. Actually, I think you're the most beautiful pony in all of Equestria."

"Really," Rarity said while getting up from the floor. "Even more beautiful than Princess Celestia?"

"Yeah, by like a whole lot!"

"I am pretty hot aren't I?"

"Yeah, flaming hot!"

"You know, Spike, dear, I never really was fond of Princess Celestia. I think she's, a bit haughty and cold. I mean, she banished her sister to the moon, for buck's sake! I mean the gall of it all! Excuse, my language, dear!"

"Well, gee, Rarity, if you were a Princess I'd do anything to you! I mean, FOR you."

"Oh, Spike, you really know how to woo a lady," Rarity said taking the tiny dragon into her arms. "Let's play a game. Let's pretend I'm a Princess and you would be my loyal subject!"

"Ok," Spike said standing at attention the best way he could.

"As my first royal act I demand that you bring us more of your delicious punch."

In a flash Spike ran and brought back several cups of the punch he made.

"For you, your majesty."

"Why thank you, Sir Spike!"

Rarity began to drink more of the elixirous beverage.

"Permission to, um, give you a back rub, my lady?"

"Oh, permission granted!"

Rarity positioned herself on her belly. She reached for her drink but wasn't exactly satisfied at the sight of it. "Oh Spike," she started. Before she could finish Spike placed a straw in her cup. She smiled gently at him and lay back down. Spike hopped on her back and began kneading her back. "Ooh, Spike, do go on," she exclaimed. "Harder! Yes! Right there-" Spike took every command to heart and fulfilled it dutifully. Rarity began to moan in pure ecstasy, fully losing herself in her self-indulgence.


	2. Ch 2: Subconscious

The innocent Ponies were suffering from a curse and they were powerless to help themselves. Rainbow Dash and Applejack were caught up in a whirl of unsolicited passion. Rarity seems to be taken with herself and poor Spike is too blinded by his infatuation for Rarity to help her or himself. It would seem the rest of the party goers were not exempt.

Pinkie Pie somehow found a lamp shade over her head. In an effort to free herself she struggled her way outside. She was finally able to free herself from her temporary imprisonment by popping the upper half of her body through the top of the lampshade. She wore it casually as a skirt. Pinkie Pie was not concerned that she was in a different place from since the last time she had her vision.

Pinkie Pie surveyed the area to see if she was alone. Even though she had her vision she was as dizzy as the other ponies. She saw a figure moving in the distance. She stumbled over herself trying to walk toward it. She would get up and try to walk again only to take another fall. After two more attempts she decided to roll herself toward the mysterious figure like a log.

Pinkie, unable to stop herself, crashed into an apple tree which dropped a bushel of apples on top of her. After recovering she was close enough to make out that the mysterious figure was Fluttershy. She was sitting on a hay square swaying back and forth with her eyes closed. She was humming a song. She didn't seem to notice Pinkie Pie was there.

"Hey, FRUTTERSHY," Pinkie yelled.

Fluttershy was oblivious to Pinkie's presence. She continues to sway in rhythmic relation to the song she was humming. Pinkie Pie tried to get her attention by waving her hoof in front of her and nudging her but to no avail. It was as if Fluttershy was sleeping.

Pinkie Pie thought to herself for a moment then had an idea. She took out an empty balloon and blew it up to its full capacity. The balloon burst sending a frightened Fluttershy high into the air and then crashing down onto the ground. Pinkie Pie was full of delight and laughter.

Fluttershy, however, wasn't as thrilled by the startling act. Her heart was pounding rapidly and showed no signs of stopping. In fact her heartbeat accelerated. Her iris began to shrink and her color faded. Fluttershy was breathing heavily and she began to sweat. Her face reflected a sight of terror.

Pinkie Pie was able to pull herself from her laughing to witness the horrific scene. It was as if poor Fluttershy was grabbing on to dear life. Pinkie was unsure what to do. When she asked if Fluttershy was going to be ok, Fluttershy's eyes began to roll upwards and foam appeared at her mouth. Her breaths were quick and short and full of fear. Then there was silence, then no movement at all.

Pinkie had nearly swallowed her tongue at the sight of the lifeless Fluttershy. She fell over herself trying to run away but she could not move forward. She fell to the ground and wept. Behind her, Fluttershy's body began to vibrate. She was transforming. Her wings molted and shriveled up to bone and grew web like flesh. Her teeth morphed into razor sharp fangs. Her color remained lifeless and her eyes glowed a blood red hue. Fluttershy became the bat pony she once was.

Pinkie Pie's crying was ceased by a viciously loud hissing noise. She turned around and saw what Fluttershy became. She was frightened by the sight of her. She tried crawling away but her back hoof accidentally stepped on a branch. Fluttershy's sonar amped ears drew her attention to her presence.

Fluttershy launched at Pinkie Pie missing her by a mile. Apparently she was too dizzy to lock on to her location, perfectly. Fluttershy found herself with a mouth full of dirt. Pinkie Pie took this opportunity to roll away. She managed to roll for a good distance before rolling into a thicket. She tried her hardest to silence her frantic breathing. Her breathing gradually slowed and then silenced.

But her heartbeat gave her away…

In a flash Pinkie was picked up from the thicket and clear out of her lampshade skirt. She was carried into the trees. Fluttershy held her tightly to keep her from escaping. Pinkie Pie screamed and screamed, calling out for help, but no pony came to her aid. To quiet her Fluttershy bit into her neck tearing and ripping her flesh. She went in for another bite. Through agonizing, pain Pinkie struggled and rolled herself out of the tree and crashing down to the ground. Pinkie tried to get up but noticed the pain in her left leg. She did the next best thing and started to roll. Fluttershy went into pursuit of her.

After a few feet Pinkie Pie managed to roll herself into a ditch. Given the condition of her leg, escape seemed impossible. However, when Fluttershy appeared she made an attempt to do so anyway. She managed to get as far as to grab some grass to pull herself up and out but it wasn't strong enough to hold her. She fell backwards into a puddle in the ditch. Fluttershy,wearing Pinkie's blood, closed in to finish what she started.

But then she heard a sinister laugh…

Pinkie Pie brought herself upright, standing mainly on her good leg. Her fluffy bouncy pink mane deflated and fell completely straight. She lifted her head to show that her eyes were filled with dismay. She wore a smile that repelled more so than invited. Pinkie seemed to have reverted into a sense of insanity. She was Pinkamena again.

Fluttershy shrieked and bolted at Pinkamena.

"Hey Fluttershy," she muttered in a maniacal tone. "I have a bat, too! Wanna see?"

Pinkamena picked up a nearby tree branch. She held it ready to swing at the oncoming Fluttershy. In the last second before impact Pinkamena yelled "FORE!" With one swing, Pinkamena managed to divert Fluttershy's attack, knocking her into the wall of the ditch. Fluttershy was hurt. Pinkamena managed to clip her wing and bruise her ribs. She struggled to stand. Pinkamena slowly limped to where she was. Fluttershy hissed and thrashed about.

"Hey Batterfly, you look a little bent outta shape!" Pinkamena was standing over her. "Don't worry. I can beat some sense back into you. It'll be my pleasure."

Pinkamena repeatedly hit Fluttershy with the branch, one relentless THWACK after another. She did so until Fluttershy stopped hissing. When she stopped she limped away, cynically laughing into the night, loud enough for ponies to hear her for miles. She did so before collapsing on the opposite side of the ditch she was in.


	3. Ch 3: Baaaaaad

"Fantastic," Princess Luna said over hysterical laughter.

Pinkie "Pinkamena" Pie and Fluttershy the Bat Pony battled it out in the wilderness of Apple Acres. But their skirmish actually never happened. Princess Luna placed a spell on the two unsuspecting ponies. She induced a sleeping spell on them that allows her to also manipulate their dreams. Luna whispered their actions to them while projecting the events for her and Princess Twilight Sparkle to see.

"Luna," Twilight said over reserved snickering. "That is, like, so bad. You're bad."

"Oh, come off it, Twilight," Luna said ceasing the projection. "It's just harmless fun. Here watch this."

Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie were in a deep sleep. Luna used her magic to position the two slumbering ponies in a suggestive position. She placed Fluttershy's nose right under Pinkie Pie's tail. Luna exploded with laughter.

"Aren't I just too much?"

"Wow Luna," still snickering. "Don't you ever feel bad, y'know?"

"Not one bit. It's so much fun being bad."

"Isn't that, evil, like…"

"It's not evil to be bad. We all have our bad sides. Even my sister."

"Wait, what?" Twilight said in disbelief.

"Come on let's go for walk."

"Wait, I'll put some of the punch in my can... thingy."

Twilight grabbed a canteen and filled it with Spike's punch and placed it around her neck. She crookedly trotted to catch up with Luna.

The two princesses wobbled into the Apple orchid, sharing the punch. The two laughed at the stories Luna told about her and Princess Celestia's exploits.

"And one time," Luna began. "Celest dated the boy from the royal gardener's family. He was a cutie. I liked him, too. But he was a bit of a jerk. He took pride in this work. There was a sunflower he raised himself that he treasured. He'd stop the world for that thing. He was supposed to take Celest out for ice cream one day. And he stood her up! He said he lost track of time cleaning the petals of his prized flower. So then one day she made him a salad for lunch. I don't need to tell you what she made it out of."

"What? What did she do," Twilight eagerly awaited the outcome ignoring the obvious.

"Twilight... she fed him his flower."

"NO. WAY," Twilight gasped in disbelief.

"She hates Cadence."

Twilight was stunned silent, mouth agape.

"Oh, I hate her, too," Luna huffed. "Stuck up anorexic prima pony. Fake ass bitch. Excuse my vernacular. I just despise her. Skanky whore pony."

"Does she hate… me?" Twilight whimpered.

"Oh, Twilight, she loves you. She really does. She told me you remind her of me!"

Twilight cracked a crooked smile. She was relieved to hear that Princess Celestia thinks highly of her.

"But she's a frosty bit, that one," Luna continued. "She fights wars all of the time, conquering land, sea, and air! That requires strength. But she's not without compassion. Those two guards that guard her throne are her adopted children! She conquered the kingdom of Trottingham, decades ago and managed to save them when they were just colts. Their father was a tyrannical warlock and their mother was killed by him."

"Wow," Twilight muttered.

"Yes- but she is a twat! She never does the dirty work.

"Dirty work? Like, gardening?"

"No silly filly! She doesn't... kill... that's my job."

"Wha-?"

"I'm a mistress of the dark arts. Sometimes I have to kill and absorb life force. It makes my magic stronger. I didn't like it at first and sometimes it still is hard for me to do, but when I noticed I was a natural at it, I rather enjoyed it, a lot! It's just that sometimes there is much to do and she refuses to help. She can take a life, too if she wanted. She just doesn't"

"So wait," Twilight said after taking a swig from her canteen. "You get yer power from the dying. Does that mean Princhess Celestria get her power from the living?"

Luna grabbed the canteen from Twilight and took several swigs. "You bet yer ass!"

"Luna, yer so baaaaaad!"

The two princess shared a bubbly laugh together as they continued walking, bumping into each other as they carried along.

They came upon a small creek to dip their hooves in. They passed the canteen back and forth as they shared stories and queries. It was as if Twilight and Luna were bonding as sisters.

"Lunie," Twilight said. "Do you think you could teach me dark magic?"

"Well, sure I can Twi," Luna said to her as she sat up. "But you have to embrace your dark side!"

"Oh. Well, how do I do that?"

"I don't know. Be baaaaaad!"

"I think I know where yur goin' with this!" Twilight stood up and walked over to Luna. She stood over her with Luna's body under hers. Twilight softly laid on top of Luna. She held her hooves up to Luna's face. Luna looked at Twilight's face to decipher her intentions. Before she could ask what she was planning to do, Twilight stopped her by kissing her. Luna flailed and flopped about until finally she pushed Twilight away from her.

"What was that, Twilight?"

"Idunno, I thought you were giving me the signal to, y'know...make-out…"

"Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you, Twi," Luna said spitting and wiping her mouth. "But even if I was that kind of pony, I wouldn't go out with yo-... well, I would have somepony else, in mind."

Twilight just sat there looking at Luna with big puppy dog eyes and her hooves over her mouth, shocked and dismayed.

"Twilight, have you ever had a boyfriend?"

"SHUT UP," Twilight yelled, full of embarrassment. "...It shows, doesn't it?"

"Oh, come now, it wasn't all THAT bad," Luna said trying to console her. "Perhaps a little less slobber, when you tongue somepony, okay?"

Twilight was still caught up in her embarrassment. Luna took it upon herself to help cheer her up by changing the subject.

"Y'know, there are other ways to be bad. Have you considered killing some-"

"APPSOLOOLLY NOT"

"ShhhShsHShShhh! So Loud!"

"I do have this one idea," Twilight said standing up on all fours.

"Oh you do, do you? Care to share what it is?"

Twilight summoned solar magic. She blasted Luna with a solar flare, entrapping her in a impenetrable bubble made of solar energy.

"What are you doing Twilight?" Luna said trying to break free. Twilight had control of the bubble levitating Luna and moving her as she pleased.

"Alright, Luna, I hope you're prepared…"

"Prepared? For what?" Luna grew a bit frightened.

"I hope you're prepared… to… kiss my butt!"

"What?" Twilight floated Princess Luna to her hindquarters. She forced her face onto Twilight's cutie mark, all the while laughing uncontrollably.

She released the Moon Princess on the ground. She rolled around holding her sides while laughing. Luna soon caught her laughter after the daring stunt.

"Not bad, Twilight."

"Yeah?" the new princess said over laughter. "Am I baaaaad, yet?"

"Not yet. But if you can do that to Princess Celestia, then maybe."

"Let's do it," Twilight said eagerly.

"What?"

"Right now. Let's do it! C'mon les go dewit!"

"Well, Twilight! I've never seen this side of you."

"That's 'cause I'm feelin' great!"

"Aren't you worried she'll be upset."

"What? You said she likes me. She'll probably laugh along with us. Besides, this is just to learn dark magic. Surely she'll understand."


	4. Ch 4: The Prank

"Hey Twilight. Hey Princess Luna. Crazy party!" Spike strolled up to the Princesses carrying a large fan.

"SPIKEY!" Twilight yelled!

"Where are you doing? I mean, going?"

"We're going to play a trick on somepony REEEEAAALY important. Where ya going with the fan?"

"Oh, Rarity wanted her fan so I went to go get it for her."

"Aw, Spike. You are so sweet!"

"Yeah I know."

"Welp, we're off to Canterlot. Bye!" Twilight and Luna whizzed through the air bumping into each other. Spike continued back to the barn.

At the barn Spike has just returned from Rarity's home. He soon went to work fanning the already well-pampered pony. Rainbow Dash and Applejack came back into the barn as well. The two ponies were smiling and speaking softly to each other.

"Yoohoo! Ladies!" Rarity waved to them from across the room. Rainbow Dash and Applejack walked over to her and Spike.

"Girls, if I may speak so candidly, I am truly, ever so happy for the both of you." Rarity said as the two blushed a bright apple red.

"And if you girls are looking for a third wheel for a little Ménage à trois, I would be more than happy to offer my hoof in that."

"A what?" Rainbow Dash said.

"Oh don't be so modest, Dashie! I mean I have always thought about a wayward escapade in romantic embraces with Applejack but after watching her with you, I certainly wouldn't mind giving you a try."

Rainbow Dash and Applejack looked at each other and blushed. They were embarrassed that somepony watched their romp and play. To lighten the mood Applejack nudged Rainbow Dash. Rainbow smiled and returned the gesture.

"Oooh you two are just adorable. Well, do think about it, dears."

Soon Fluttershy came in rolling Pinkie Pie. Pinkie Pie still had issues walking. They stopped at the refreshments table. The rest of the party guests came over to join them.

"Hey Fluttershy. Hey Pinkie Pie," Applejack greeted. "Where have y'all been at all this time?"

"Oh just hangin' around town," Fluttershy replied as she poured the last two cups of punch for herself and Pinkie Pie.

"No we weren't, Flutter Butters," Pinkie corrected. "We fell asleep outside. Which was weird because that's a weird place to sleep, except if you're camping. But we weren't. Fluttershy was singing at the moon. Then I scared her and it was a hoot! I fell backwards laughing and then I forget the rest."

"Oh yeah," Fluttershy added. "I totally forgot. I totally passed out after she scared me, girls. It was scary. I think I fainted."

"Hey where's Twilight?" Rainbow asked.

"Princess Luna is not here either," Rarity said.

"Oh they went to Canterlot," Spike shared.

"Canterlot? Whatever for?"

"Idunno…" Spike continued fanning Rarity. Everyone looked at each other in confusion.

"Well what do we do now?" Rainbow Dash said as she began to hover.

"We're out of Spike's delicious punch." Pinkie Pie said. "And two of our party goers are missing. It is my duty as Ponyville's Party Pony to make sure each party member is accounted for and beaming smiles all party long. I suggest we take this party on the road to Canterlot and find our friends!"

Everypony cheered at Pinkie Pie's arousing decree.

"Onward party ponies," Pinkie said as she pointed out the door and then dropping to the floor. Fluttershy quickly started rolling her. The ponies traveled to the Train Station to catch the late train to Canterlot.

Meanwhile, the two Princess where approaching Canterlot. They clumsily floated down to the perch of Luna's tower of their castle. Twilight soon began sneaking out of Princess Luna Chambers and crept through the corridors.

"Twilight-" Luna said.

"Shhhh, we gotta be quiet!"

"Okay," Luna whispered, humoring her. "But you are aware that I live here, right?"

Twilight stopped and realized just how ridiculous she appeared. "Oops. I knew that. Wow what's the matter with me?"

"Don't worry about it," Luna said. "Let us just get to my sister's chambers."

The two princesses reached the chambers of Celestia. Two guards stood posted by her door. Twilight stopped at the sight of them but Luna continued to progress.

"Hello boys," she greeted.

"Princess Luna. Princess Purple Smart," the left guard alerted.

"That's Princess Twilight Sparkle, ya dingus," the right guard corrected. "Excuse him, your majesties. He is a new recruit."

"Well, this won't do," Luna scorned. "You have embarrassed Princess Twilight Sparkle and disgraced our presence. I demand that this be rectified immediately. Where is your commanding officer?"

"Please, your majesty. We both already have two strikes. One more strike and we would be demoted to bathroom duty," the right guard pleaded.

"It was my fault, entirely, your majesty," the left guard interrupted. "I am still learning. Please punish me and spare my fellow guard."

The two guards bowed to Luna not daring to look up at her. Luna took this time to wink at Twilight who smiled and chuckled.

"You caught me in a gracious mood. I will pardon this transgression if you agree to help us with a little prank."

The too guards looked at each other in confusion.

"I need you two to guard my chambers until further notice. If anyone asks, inform them that you were ordered to do so by me. Do you understand what I'm asking of you?"

"Yes, your highness," the two saluted. They both started to Luna's chambers. Princess Celestia's door was now unguarded.

Princess Luna began to hover slowly into her sister's room. Twilight followed suit. Princess Celestia was asleep in her bed. Luna and Twilight hovered over her.

"So how are we gonna do this?" Twilight whispered.

"I don't know," Luna whispered back. "This is your idea, after all."

Twilight then thought of an idea and whispered it into her ear. Luna began to control Twilight's body. She positioned her carefully in front on Princess Celestia's muzzle. Twilight then quietly counted to her self.

"3-2-1... HEY! KISS MY BUTT!"

Celestia woke up, surprised but enraged. The castle began to shake as Princess Celestia started to hover. She became engulfed in a bright light and her mane burned a fiery reddish orange.

"What's happening?" Twilight said.

"Surprise!" Luna shouted. "Gotcha!"

"What?"

"This is an enchantment spell for protection placed on our crowns. If an intruder creeps into our room while we're asleep it will use our power to attack them until they are vanquished or until we gain control. Celestia is a deep sleeper so if I were you, I would run."

Luna vanished leaving Twilight alone with the enraged Sun Princess. Twilight quickly flew from her chambers. She was still dizzy but was able to fly through the corridors without crashing into anything. She successfully made it to the main foyer where she can leave the castle but crashed into unsuspecting guests. Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy and Spike were entering the castle just as Twilight was about to escape.

"What in tarnation?" Applejack said getting up. "Twilight? What's all the ruckus fer?"

"I think it might have something to do with that," Spike said pointing behind Applejack.

Princess Celestia caught up with Twilight and the others. Pinkie Pie shrieked at the sight of the powerful alicorn. She grabbed the canteen Twilight still had with her and threw it at Celestia. Celestia quickly sliced a wave of energy at the canteen, splitting it open. The little bit of punch that was left in there splashed on Celestia's face. She quickly regained consciousness.

"Wha- What's happening? What is the meaning of this?" Princess Celestia queried. She tasted the punch that was dripping from her face. "Oh my goodness."

Princess Luna reappeared in the foyer as well. She noticed she reappeared facing away from them. She laughed and turned around facing the other ponies.

"Salutations, sister sun," Luna said bowing to her and laughing. The others began to laugh as well, even Twilight.

"It looks like all of you are affected."

"Affected? What do you mean?" Twilight questioned. "Wait. Before that, I want to apologize for that prank. It was an effort to learn dark magic from Princess Luna. I wanted to do something bad so that I could learn it. But I know now I shouldn't use the ones I care about to get something I want."

"I need to apologize as well." Luna added. "It is true. I was telling her of how to become a dark magic user. But in order to do that she would need to tap into her dark side. She pulled the prank on me and thought doing it to you might be good enough. Me knowing about our crown magic, I deliberately decided not tell her of that as revenge for pranking me. I was wrong for doing that to both of you. Revenge is something that grants no true rewards and putting friends at risk for it is not right."

"Well I'm glad to hear what you've learned and I forgive you, both," Celestia started. "But I need to let you know that all of you are under a spell."

"A spell?" Fluttershy repeated.

"Princess Celestia, sweetie," Rarity swayed. "I beg your pardon. I'm absolutely fine. Surely, you're imagining things."

"Rarity," Applejack hushed as she took off her hat. "But she does have point, yer majesty. We're peachier than peach on the beach."

"Yeah," Rainbow Dash butted. "We're a beach on the peach."

"Dude," Pinkie Pie said still laying on the floor. "I'm so fucking wasted!"

"Everyone, listen," Princess Celestia said. "This isn't exactly a normal spell. It really isn't a spell at all. You've all have consumed alcohol. You're drunk. Taken by the spirits as some would call it."

The ponies all looked at each other in confusion.

"I do not understand," Luna said. "I would've known of a spell like this."

"Well, like I've said this isn't a spell, Celestia replied. "I can taste the Crystal bowl enchantment. This is the only way you can hide the bitter taste and odor of alcohol. I have eliminated every means of it being made or distributed in Equestria because-"

"Because you were an alcoholic!" said a mysterious but familiar voice. Once said, Celestia blushed beet red.

"S-SHOW YOURSELF, COWARD!" Celestia bellowed.

A hovering bottle appeared and began pouring onto ground a multicolored liquid. The liquid formed into Discord.


	5. Ch 5: The End?

"Discord," Celestia said. "I was foolish to not realize this sooner."

"Ah geez," Spike murmured. "If what Celestia says is true, I'm too drunk for Discord right now."

"Indeed you are my fine flustered friends," Discord sang. "And so am I. Drunk off of the delightful antics from tonight's soiree! I didn't think Princess Luna would fall for it though. Maybe she wouldn't have, if a certain alicorn mentioned to her about Apple Wine and Crystal magic."

"She didn't need to know. Nopony needed to know."

"Why of course, dearest Celestia. Nopony needed to know about Apple Wine. After all, you know best about the effects it can have on a pony."

"Celestia," Luna asked. "What is he talking about?"

"Oooh, oooh," Discord said raising his hand like a student with the answer. "I can tell you the answer to that question, teacher!"

"Discord, please," Celestia pleaded.

"Fine," Discord agreed. "If that's how you feel about it, I won't say anything."

Celestia sighed in relief knowing that Discord dropped the subject. But then he snapped his fingers and a large display appeared. He opened his eyes wide and beams of light shot out from them reflecting images on the display like a projector.

"DISCORD!" Celestia shouted.

"What?" Discord said. "I won't say anything but I can't stop them from seeing what I saw earlier this week."

Images of Discord's point of view were shown. He broke into Celestia's room and picked up an open book that was on her desk. It was her personal diary. He goes back to the time after she banished Luna to the moon. Celestia had enough of Discord's shenanigans and shot a beam of magic at him. Luna, who was intrigued by what she was about to see, deflected the beam. All of the ponies witnessed logs about Celestia succumbing to a dependency on alcohol and other embarrassing thoughts such as a romantic infatuation with Princess Cadence's father, nightly visits from foreign stallions, and needless punishments on several ponies in Equestria. There were mentions of reckless expenditures such as hundreds of barrels of Apple Wine and commissions for marble statues of Princess Luna which she would destroy herself during her drunken rampages. She overcame her alcoholism a century before she met Twilight.

"Sister, is this all true?" Princess Luna asked with tears in her eyes.

"I'm afraid so," Celestia woefully responded. "Banishing you to the moon put me in a bad way. I needed a crutch. An old pony from Appleloosa invented the apple brew and it became popular all over Equestria. Alcohol became my crutch. It was the most shameful chapter of my life, which brought along so much pain and suffering for me and sometimes others. I began writing the diary to help me put things in perspective. After a while I misplaced it. I just found it this week in our library. I burned that entire diary in an effort to forget it and that no other pony would know my deep dark secret but it would seem I was too late in doing so."

"Well, excuse me, Celestia," said Discord as he walked over to her. "I was curious as to why Apple Wine was banished. I heard about it from an old 'friend' of ours I visited to tease who begged for a mug to help pass his time in Tartarus. It piqued my interest! I could not find a record of it. I knew if I'd asked you about it you would've mistaken my motives. SO I took it upon myself to do the research and after much trial and error I winged a batch. Probably not the best wine but it was potent enough to do the trick! I do enjoy a good drink and a laugh. You know that. But I'm glad I got a chance to see that. It was painful knowing that an old friend of mine suffered so much in my absence. I thought that if I got you to see good friends enjoying Apple Wine together, perhaps you might reconsider bringing it back."

"Wait," said Twilight. "You knew all of this would happen? You knew I would play a trick on Princess Celestia?"

"Oh, no. I was going to convince her to come see all of you at the party. But the turn of events happened so that I wouldn't have to. Ah, the magic of fun and Apple Wine!"

"How did you know we were at a party? Were you following us?"

"Oh but of course, you silly filly! I was floating above you the whole time. I did in fact orchestrate these events after all."

"How?"

"How? Why it was I who gave Pinkie the idea for a barn party. While she was sleeping I whispered the idea to her. It was I who sent the Crystal Punch Bowl to dear Rarity just in time for the party. I knew the generous pony would love to share the first use of it with her friends. Oh, and it was I who placed the bottle of Apple Wine next to Spike while he was preparing the punch. I had a bottle of crystallized Apple Wine already prepared. I just needed him to add it. I made it myself. Extra potent stuff! Over the course of the party I discreetly kept adding more to the bowl. Pretty sneaky of me, wouldn't you agree?"

"Sneakier than a…" started Applejack. "Um, sneakier than a...well, ah got nothin'."

Everypony laughed at Applejack.

"Well, I did have lots of fun tonight," said Twilight.

"MEEEE TWO!" yelled Pinkie Pie.

"Ah reckon ah had me some fun, too," Applejack concurred.

All the ponies nodded and agreed with each other.

"And this was my only intention, Princesses," Discord said. "More nights can be like this. And if word of mouth doesn't quite get you on board, then take a look at tonight's events on the screen."

All of the ponies sat and watched discord's makeshift home movie of tonight's events. Everypony laughed at each of their drunken adventures. Discord even shared his last bottle of Apple Wine while watching. Even Princess Celestia drank and laughed and shared in the merriment. It was a fun filled night.

The next day Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Princess Cadence, and Princess Twilight came together to decree that the manufacturing and production of alcohol was now legal and regulated. Apple Acres erected a distillery on the property and now produces alcoholic apple beverages like Apple Ale, Apple Wine, Apple Whiskey, and Apple Vodka. Their business quadrupled since then. They sponsor every public event in Equestria.

Crime has risen to extraordinary heights. Prisons were built to house criminals and public offenders. More buildings were built in Ponyville including skyscrapers. A factory was built behind Rarity's house when she decided to introduce a clothing brand inspired by Apple Wine. She called it Apple Blossom. The factory was able to mass produce clothing. It is a very popular brand but her factory causes smog while in operation.

Twilight finally learned how to master dark magic. One day she accidentally injured Spike. He suffered a broken leg. He would forever walk with a limp. She has not used dark magic since then. She does not talk to Princess Luna much.

Fluttershy has seen a decrease in animal life near Ponyville. She built a sanctuary for animals not too far from Ponyville to avoid the polluted air and water. It did little to stop the pollution related deaths. She has never seen so many deaths in so little time.

Pinkie Pie has become a socialite. She is at every party that is thrown in Ponyville. The parties have grown to be more rough and risqué since alcohol was legalized. Parting was all she seemed to do. She met many different ponies, some of which were Pixie Dust sniffers. Pinkie was exposed to it and became addicted. She checks in and out of rehab frequently.

Rainbow Dash became an all-star athlete after joining the Wonder Bolts. Her picture is on cereal boxes and energy drinks. She even sometimes models for Rarity's clothing line. She has many endorsements. But she became the victim of prejudice when she announced after winning a Cloudsdale race that she intended to marry her girlfriend, Applejack. Her endorsements were pulled and she was removed from the Wonder Bolts roster for the remainder of their season. She and Applejack remain engaged.

Princess Celestia now conquers new lands along side Princess Luna and Cadence. Equestria has expanded twofold. The expansion ignited the formation of the Celestial Alliance, a royal federation acting on the behalf of Equestria for the sake of Equestria. Their motives are often seen as excessive and borderline tyrannical.

Discord ravishes in the utter chaos he brought forth. He has prepared to go back in time to stop this from ever happening, on that fateful night. This was his third time using a time spell to correct a great unbalance that he caused. Once he has perfected his next plan, he will go back in time and stop Spike from spiking the punch.


End file.
